When We Stand Together
by Brisingrblade09
Summary: Read Inside! Story belongs to me. Song belongs to Nickelback.
1. The Dark Lord Returns

Title: When We Stand Together

Rating: M

Genres: Romance/Friendship

Pairing: Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory

Summary: Harry came out during his fourth year at Hogwarts. His friends support him all the way. He was also able to tell Cedric how he really felt. Now with the start of his fifth year approaching, Harry must deal with a homophobic school, along with a Wizarding Community that refuses to believe that Voldemort has returned.

**(A/N: I do not own Harry Potter; they belong to JK Rowling, and if they did belong to me things would be a lot different. Plus I've had this pairing on my mind for a while now so please enjoy my second M/M fanfic. Also if you don't like, don't READ simple as that folks.) **

Chapter 1

The Dark Lord Returns

It had to been a mistake. It just had to be. At least this is what Harry Potter thought when the blue flash dimmed and he along with the other Hogwarts Champion, Cedric Diggory appeared in a muggle graveyard. The only explanation that Harry could come up with was that someone had turned the Tri-Wizard Cup into a portkey. Cedric was busy examining the graves.

"Do you think this is part of the task Harry?" Cedric asked, his grey eyes locking with Harry's.

Harry however shook his head as he turned around to look at the grave marker that was directly behind him. The letters were difficult for him to read for the entire marker was caked with grime and dirt that Harry doubted even a scouring charm would be able to clean it. Reaching up, Harry slowly traced the letters with his finger. His finger spelling out TOM RIDDLE SR. 1905-1943. In shock and fear, Harry whipped around to face Cedric.

"Cedric We gotta get out of here now!" Harry says his emerald green eyes wide in fear.

Cedric walked over and pulled Harry into an embrace. You see not only were Harry and Cedric friends, they were also boyfriends. Recently Harry had come out and told his friends that he was gay. His friends had pledged their support to him and made sure that Harry wouldn't feel any different then he already was. It was also recently that Harry admitted his feelings toward the elder Hufflepuff. At first Harry was afraid that Cedric would not only return his feelings, but call him a faggot or some other derogatory name. Cedric however admitted himself that he was having more than friendly feelings for Harry. To say that Harry was surprised was an understatement as the two shared a chaste yet passionate kiss.

Harry looked up at Cedric and said softly "Cedric you don't understand I've been here before in my dreams."

Before Harry could explain himself more, he fell to his knees as his scar exploded with a white-hot searing pain.

"Harry what's wrong?" Cedric asked as he dropped to his to knees in front of Harry. While Cedric was trying to get Harry to tell him what was wrong, he didn't notice the robed figure that was walking towards them. It was only when the figure stumbled and snapped a branch that Cedric turned around and held his wand up high.

"Who are you?" Cedric asked, his grey eyes looking at the figure questioningly.

Suddenly a high-cold voice cut through the night, "Kill the Spare."

After that, a more squeaky voice shouted into the night "Avada Kedavra"

The jet of green life-ending light headed straight towards Cedric. It was if time slowed for Harry as he watched the curse heading towards Cedric. Acting purely on instinct, and probably his seeker skills as well, as he scrambled up to his feet and tackled Cedric down and into the grass, the deadly curse missing Cedric by inches.

"Cedric Find the Cup and get back to Hogwarts, NOW! " Harry hissed slightly looking down at the older boy.

"No Harry, I'm not leaving you" Cedric replied.

"Cedric I love you and I WILL NOT lose you, now get your loyal Hufflepuff arse to the cup and get back to Hogwarts" Harry said.

Cedric muttered something before he raised his wand "Accio Cup". Before the portkey took him back, Cedric promised that he would return with Dumbledore. In a flash of light, Cedric was gone.

With the other boy gone, Pettigrew who Harry was able to guess who was under the robe flicked a wand and made Harry tied to Voldemort's dad's tombstone. Now with Harry tied up, Peter placed the bundle down which was hissing slightly as Peter began to pull a solid stone cauldron across the grass. From the wheezy breaths, it was obviously heavy. Once the cauldron was in place, Peter bent down and lit a fire under the cauldron.

Once the cauldron was lit, Peter picked up the bundle and dropped it into the cauldron. Once that was done he turned to the tombstone and grabbed a bone and dropped it into the cauldron "Bone of the father unknowingly given, you will renew your son" Pettigrew says.

Peter's breath started to get more ragged as he produced from the inside of his robe a long, thin dagger. "F…Flesh of the servant w...willingly given, you will revive your master" Harry closed his eyes as Peter swung the blade down, a piercing cry filling the air as something splashed into the cauldron. Climbing to his feet, Peter staggered over to where Harry was and made a cut down his right forearm. Harry hissing in pain as the blade cut him.

Peter slowly walked over to the cauldron, some of Harry's blood on the tip of the dagger. "Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken you will resurrect your foe". As he said that, Peter tapped the dagger, a drip of blood falling off and entering the cauldron. Almost at once the potion turned a blinding white color.

Harry slowly opened his eyes to see Lord Voldemort stepping out of the cauldron, robes of black smoke surrounding his body. Finally after thirteen years, Voldemort had returned.

Peter then presented Voldemort's wand to him, and after he took it, he pressed the tip to Peter's dark mark, the mark turning jet black and started to wiggle. Almost at once, Witches and Wizards began to apparate and appear at the graveyard. As they did, they stood in awe and shock, for none of them had seen their master for thirteen years. Many of them believed him to be dead.

"Hello my friends" Voldemort says looking around at his followers, "Thirteen years it's been since we last met"

At once, the witches and wizards sank to their knees and began muttering "Oh Master, it's amazing that you returned to us".

"Many of you thought I had lost my life when I failed to kill little Harry Potter" Voldemort says gesturing to Harry's tied form.

"Before I could not touch him, BUT NOW" Voldemort says as he appears in front of Harry, "I can touch him now!" Voldemort said as he presses a long thin finger to Harry's scar.

At once Harry's scar exploded with pain, his cries of pain egging Voldemort on.

However it seemed fate seemed to smile down at Harry tonight for before Voldemort could even contemplate on what way he would kill Harry, there was a flash of blue light and there standing in the graveyard appeared Dumbledore, Cedric, Ron, Hermione, and Sirius Black, Harry's godfather.

Voldemort's red eyes flashed as he saw all these people appearing and ruining his come-back party.

Voldemort's mind began doing some quick thinking; he knew that he and his death eaters would only be as strong as their weakest link. Flicking his wand, he shot a powerful memory charm at Pettigrew removing all the memories of what has happened these last several months. When this was done, Voldemort shoved Pettigrew forward before he apparated out of the graveyard, his followers following him.

At once before Pettigrew could apparate, Sirius stunned him cold. While the others took care of tying up Pettigrew, Cedric, Ron, and Hermione walked up to where Harry was tied up. Flicking her wand, Hermione untied Harry's bonds and Cedric reached up and picked him up, placing his feet back on solid ground.

Instantly, Harry pressed his face into Cedric's chest and nuzzled lightly as the elder boy wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and held him close.

"Told ya I'd be back" Cedric whispered into Harry's ear.

Once Pettigrew was tied tightly, the group gathered around the Portkey, each one pressing a finger to the cup. With a flash of blue light, the portkey transported the group back to Hogwarts.

**A/N: End of Chapter 1 Please Read and Review!**


	2. Sirius's Charges Dropped

When We Stand Together

Chapter 2

Sirius's Charges Dropped

As soon as the blue light disappeared Harry looked up to see that the quidditch stadium had already been evacuated. When Harry noticed this, he looked up at Cedric for an explanation.

"After I told Dumbledore what happened, he told everyone to leave and go up to the castle. He even told Fudge to wait in his office. Sirius appeared in his dog form when most of the students had gone back to the school" Cedric explained.

Dumbledore turned to Cedric and said, "Mr. Diggory if you will please go and fetch Professor Snape and ask him to bring to vials of Veritaserum and have him come up to my office please"

Dumbledore says.

Cedric nodded and gave Harry's shoulder a little squeeze before he went off to do what was he was told to do.

Next, Dumbledore turned to Hermione and Ron and told them to go to Professor Moody's office where McGonagall would be waiting with the imposter who was posing as Alastor all year long. "Please have Minerva bring up him to my office as well" Dumbledore says.

As Hermione and Ron left, it just left Harry, Sirius, Dumbledore, and the stunned and tied up Pettigrew.

"First off Harry, I want to apologize for putting you through this tournament" Dumbledore says as the group made their way back up to the castle (A/N: Sirius is dragging Pettigrew)

"It's alright sir, none of us could know that this tournament would end with Voldemort's revival" Harry said.

Soon enough the group found themselves back in the Headmaster's office. The scene that greeted them was not pleasant. As soon as Barty Crouch Jr. was brought into the headmaster's office, Fudge summoned a Dementor who automatically delivered its kiss to Crouch. The situation did not improve when Fudge caught sight of Sirius.

"Sirius Black!" Fudge exclaimed "You there, Dementor kiss him now!"

Dumbledore however shot out his patronus at the Dementor. The silvery white phoenix flew straight at the dementor making it disappear from his office.

"Cornelius I will explain everything, just give me an hour" Dumbledore says.

Cornelius bit his bottom lip as he considered this, before he nodded "Very well Albus" Fudge says.

Before Albus sat down at his desk, he gave his wand a wave and eight cozy armchairs appeared in front of his desk. "If everyone will please sit, we can get this moving" Dumbledore says.

Once everyone was seated, Dumbledore began his explanation.

"Everyone in this room at first believed that Sirius Black had been Lily and James's Secret-Keeper and that it had been him who had betrayed them and turned them in to Voldemort. I myself thought the same thing and had even given evidence to you Cornelius that this was true. However at the end of the 93-94 school year, I was produced with the evidence that it wasn't Sirius but instead Peter Pettigrew" Dumbledore says.

"Now wait just a minute Dumbledore, Mr. Pettigrew is dead and Black killed him and a bunch of muggles" Fudge says.

"Cornelius please look at that bound person and see who it is" Albus says putting the tips of his fingers together as the Minister bent over and turned over Pettigrew.

"My god it's Pettigrew" Fudge exclaimed, what color was left in his face after he saw Sirius had quickly drained out as he stared down at the supposed dead wizard.

"Now that we've got that out of the way, Severus if you would please open Peter's mouth and pour some Veritaserum into his mouth" Dumbledore says.

Severus simply nodded his head as he and Sirius heaved the stunned Peter into a chair and Sirius held open Peter's mouth so Snape could pour the truth potion down Peter's throat.

Once the potion vial was empty, Severus pointed his wand at Peter's chest and muttered "Enervate".

At once, Peter's eyes snapped open and he looked up at everyone in confusion, his eyes clouded and glazed over.

"Do you know who I am?" Dumbledore asked as he leaned forward, his twinkling blue eyes locking with Pettigrew's.

"Albus Dumbledore" Pettigrew says in a monotone voice.

"Is it true that you were Lily and James's secret-keeper and not Sirius Black?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes" Pettigrew replies.

"Is it also true that you were the one who betrayed James and Lily and not Sirius?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes" Peter says.

"Well there you go Cornelius, now you have proof that it was indeed Peter who had betrayed Harry's parents" Dumbledore says.

"This certainly has changed some things" Fudge mumbled as he fumbled with the clasp on his cloak.

"I take it that the ministry will now stop the manhunt for Sirius and that you will give a public statement apologizing for having sentenced an innocent man to Azkaban?" Dumbledore asked as he looked up at the flustering Minister for Magic.

"Of course, of course" Fudge muttered as he continued to fumble with his cloak clasp.

"Good now with this matter out of the way, we need to talk about what we need to do in order to combat against Voldemort" Dumbledore says.

"Combating against You-Know-Who?" What are you talking about Dumbledore?" Fudge asks.

"Cornelius, Voldemort returned to power less than an hour ago, Barty Crouch Jr. while impersonating Alastor Moody, changed the tri-wizard cup into a portkey where it transported Harry Potter and Mr. Diggory to a graveyard outside a small muggle village, where Voldemort was "reborn" with the help of a regeneration potion" Dumbledore explains.

"That's impossible Dumbledore, You-Know-Who has been dead for thirteen years and yet you are taking the word of a fourteen year old boy. Have you even been reading the prophet these past few months? Forget to mention that the boy can speak Parsletounge? Did you even take the time to think that this is perhaps a cry for more attention?" Fudge says.

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could Fudge who he always thought of an Uncle-type of figure think that he was making this up?

"Cornelius please don't let your ego ruin this one chance for us to combine our forces for the coming battles that lay ahead" Dumbledore says.

It seemed that whatever Dumbledore said wouldn't shake Fudge to see reason. Fudge just wouldn't accept it. He knew in his heart that You-Know-Who was dead and would continue to remain dead and if Dumbledore and Potter wanted to spread attention-seeking lies then he would do his best to slander their name.

Cornelius fixed his cloak before he strode towards the exit of Dumbledore's office. Before leaving, he turned and said "Sirius as Minister for Magic, I hereby pardon you of your crimes, you are no longer a wanted man".

**A/N: End of Chapter 2 Please Read and Review!**


	3. Grimmauld Place

When We Stand Together

Chapter 3

Grimmauld Place

To say that Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts was interesting is a real understatement. Even though it ended with the return of Voldemort, Harry was pleased with his fourth year as a whole. Sure he had been entered into the dangerous Tri-Wizard Tournament but the year proved to be a good one nonetheless. Harry was able to tell his friends that he was gay, as well as telling the boy he loved; Cedric Diggory how he really felt. However the best thing that came about at the end of Harry's fourth year was that his godfather, Sirius Black was now a free man.

At the present time, Harry and his fellow students were all on the Hogwarts Express heading back to London for their summer holiday. In the very last compartment was Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Cedric Diggory. Ron and Hermione were busy talking about all that had happened during the year while Harry was resting his head on Cedric's shoulder.

Hermione decided to take a break from the constant tri-wizard tournament talk and took out her copy of that day's daily prophet. On the front page was a picture of Sirius shaking hands with Fudge under the headline: **SIRIUS BLACK PARDONED BY MINISTER OF MAGIC**.

"Glad that Sirius is now free?" Cedric asked as he ran his fingers through Harry's messy raven locks.

Harry opened his eyes and looked up into his boyfriend's grey ones as he said, "Very glad Ced, now that Sirius has been cleared I can finally move out of my Aunt and Uncles."

The rest of the journey back to King's Cross went by in absolute normality. Harry and Cedric enjoyed a game of Exploding Snap together while Ron challenged Hermione to a game of Wizard's chess.

When the train pulled into Platform 9 ¾ Harry and his friends waited till most of the students got off the train before they gathered their trunks and animals before they got off the train. Cedric went and got trolleys for them all and even helped Harry heave his own onto one of them.

Saying their good-byes, Ron and Hermione went their separate ways to meet up with their family leaving Harry and Cedric standing on the platform. Harry bit his bottom lip and looked up at Cedric as he said "If Sirius isn't out there waiting could I perhaps come home with you until he was ready?"

"Of course you can Harry, I don't want you going back to your aunt and uncle's anymore then you do" Cedric says as he pulled Harry into an embrace.

Harry took a few minutes as he nuzzled against Cedric's chest as the elder boy held him close. A few minutes later Harry and Cedric walked through the barrier and into Muggle King's Cross. Automatically, Harry saw his godfather Sirius waiting for him. Harry also saw Cedric's father a little ways away. Cedric gave Harry a kiss on his cheek before he walked over to his father. Cedric wanting to give Harry a few minutes alone with his godfather.

"Hello Pup" Sirius said as Harry walked over and hugged him tightly.

"Is this really happening?" Harry asked, his voice muffled against Sirius's chest.

Sirius pulled back and moved onto his knees in front of Harry. "Harry this is really happening, I at first thought Fudge wouldn't keep his word, but he did, from now on when you return from Hogwarts you will not be going to your aunt and uncle's but to our home now."

Harry's eyes started to fill with tears as he learned that he would never have to return to the Dursley's again.

"Sirius can Cedric come over with me?" Harry asked as he wiped the tears away.

"Of course he can, let's go see if it's alright with his father" Sirius said and together Harry and his godfather walked over to where Cedric and his father were standing and talking.

A half hour later, Sirius was leading Harry and Cedric up a set of stone steps up to an emerald green door. There was a bronze 12 on the door and as Sirius grabbed the door handle and opened it he said, "Harry, Cedric, welcome to number 12 Grimmauld Place."

"This was my parent's house when I was growing up" Sirius explained as they walked inside.

"This was your parent's house?" Harry asked his eyes wide as he looked around the hallway.

"Yes but they were all mad with their pure-blood mania that I ran away when I was sixteen. I went to your dad's place; I was always welcome at the Potter's." Sirius says as he led Harry and Cedric down the long hallway to the kitchen.

"Did your parents support Voldemort?" Harry asked as they sat down at the scrubbed wooden kitchen table.

"No but they believed in his ideals and everything, now are both of you hungry?" Sirius asked as he rolled his sleeves up.

The following hour passed with Harry and Sirius and Cedric talking while Sirius made them dinner. The conversations were mostly of what happened during their school years. Mostly Sirius talked about all the pranks he and Harry's father would do during their school time. After a dinner consisting of cheeseburgers and fries, Sirius left having to go to a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. The headquarters for the secret organization that fought against Voldemort last time was none other than the Burrow.

With Sirius gone, it left Harry and Cedric a chance to explore the house. Walking out of the kitchen the young couple began climbing the stairs. Upon reaching the top of the stairs, Harry and Cedric saw a hallway branching off and leading to different rooms. Harry walked up to one of the doors that had a plaque that read Sirius's Room.

"Do you want to see his room Harry?" Cedric asked as he watches Harry run his fingers over the plaque.

"Yes" Harry said as he reached down and grasped the doorknob before turning it and pushing the door open.

Automatically Harry and Cedric saw a large four-poster bed in the middle of the room. Decorating the walls were Gryffindor colored flags and pendants. However Harry's attention was brought back to the bed where a large creature was sitting. This creature had the front legs, wings, and head of a giant eagle. While it had the body, hind legs, and tail of a horse. The creature also had bright orange eyes. It was Buckbeak the hippogriff from Harry's third year at Hogwarts.

"Hey Buckbeak" Harry said as he bowed low. As he did, Buckbeak also bowed which allowed Harry to walk over and pat his beak.

"Is that the hippogriff that attacked Malfoy in your third year?" Cedric asked, his grey eyes going back and forth between Harry and Buckbeak.

"Yeah after finding out that Sirius was innocent and it was another friend who had betrayed my parents, Hermione and I went back in time using her time-turner which was how she was getting to her classes that year, and rescued him from being executed." Harry explained.

Later that night, Harry and Cedric were laying in bed. Sirius having made up the room when he returned from the meeting with the order. The last thought that Harry had before sleep took him as his head rested on Cedric's chest was _'I'm Home'_

**A/N: End of Chapter 3! Please Read and Review! **


	4. Summer Break

When We Stand Together4

Chapter 4

Summer Break

Harry wondered how on earth he was still living. It had been two weeks since the end of his fourth year and Voldemort's return to power and he was still alive. Not that Harry was happy where he was, he was beyond happy but he couldn't help thinking that any moment Voldemort would burst through the front door to finish what he started when he was just an infant. However Harry had many different things to take his mind off the return of Voldemort. One of those things happened to be his boyfriend Cedric Diggory. Harry had been able to work up the courage to tell the elder Hufflepuff boy how he felt the previous year and they became a couple.

Harry also had something else to occupy his time during the summer. Getting caught up with his godfather, Sirius Black. Sirius had been wrongly accused of killing twelve muggles as well as sending Voldemort after Harry's parents and thus was sent to Azkaban for twelve long years.

One morning, Harry awoke to Cedric kissing and nibbling on his neck, leaving obvious love marks. Giggling slightly, Harry pushed Cedric off of him and crawled on top of the older boy.

"Can I help you with something Cedric?" Harry asked, his emerald green eyes flashing in mischief.

Cedric grinned and leaned up and kissed Harry's forehead. After he did this he brushed his lips against Harry's ear and whispered "Anything in particular you'd like to do before we head down for breakfast?"

Harry shivered slightly as Cedric's voice was low and husk.

"Well I wouldn't say no to a bit of snogging with my perfect boyfriend" Harry says.

Cedric arched a curved eyebrow and asked "How am I perfect Harry?"

Harry took a breath before replying.

"First Cedric, you love me for me, not who I am. Secondly you are absolutely the hottest guy who goes to Hogwarts. Finally, you really do have the qualities of Hufflepuff house, you are loyal and a true friend to me and to everyone else" Harry says.

A large smile appeared on Cedric's lips as he leaned up and pressed them to Harry's. Automatically, Harry wrapped his arms around Cedric's neck and deepened the kiss, his tongue flicking over Cedric's lower lip asking permission for entrance into the elder boy's mouth. Cedric gladly opened his mouth, inviting Harry's tongue inside to that their tongues could explore and wrestle.

However, much to their dismay, their snog session was cut short when Sirius shouted up from the kitchen that breakfast was ready.

Grumbling slightly, Harry slipped off of Cedric and went to use the bathroom and get dressed. When Harry came back, he saw that Cedric was pouting slightly. Arching an eyebrow slightly, Harry looked at his boyfriend and asked "Okay why are you so pouty faced?"

"He interrupted our snog session" Cedric muttered as he stood up and got dressed as well.

Harry rolled his eyes as he walked over and leaned up and whispered into Cedric's ear "Oh don't be a big baby, we can snog some more later."

Cedric grinned before following Harry down to the kitchen for breakfast. Breakfast itself consisted of French toast, bacon, toast, and some orange juice for Harry and Cedric and a glass of coffee for Sirius.

After breakfast, Sirius left to attend an order meeting, leaving Cedric and Harry alone for a couple hours. Grinning at the opportunity, Cedric grabbed Harry and pulled him back up to their room to continue their snog session from that morning.

Harry and Cedric awoke one sunny morning and after a quick breakfast with Sirius the couple decided to go for a little walk, both needing to get out of the house for a little bit. The day itself was a mildly humid day as Harry and Cedric walked towards a small park. As Harry and Cedric reached the park, they saw a muggle mother pushing her small boy on the swing as her daughter climbed on the monkey bars. Sitting down on a bench, Harry rested his head on Cedric's shoulder as the elder boy ran his fingers through Harry's raven locks.

"Having a good summer so far Harry?" Cedric asked as he continued his actions with his fingers.

Harry grinned up at Cedric as he replied.

"Honestly Ced, this has been the best summer I have ever had. First off I'm spending it with Sirius and he's finally a free man. I also get to spend it with you even though you have gotten a little rough with the love bites"

Cedric grinned and asked "Are you really complaining?"

"Mmm do I ever?" Harry asked as he nuzzled more into Cedric's shoulder.

Glancing over, Harry saw that the muggle woman had already left and he looked up at Cedric and did his puppy dog eyes "Push me on the swing?"

Cedric rolled his eyes before he nodded his head.

Grinning slightly, Harry peeled off of the bench and ran towards the swing set. After spending a couple hours at the park, Harry and Cedric returned to Grimmauld Place to find Sirius working on making dinner.

Sirius looked up as Cedric and Harry entered the kitchen and sat down at the scrubbed wooden table.

"Ahh and where did you two go today?" Sirius asked as he turned one of the burners down to medium.

"Went for a walk and ended up at a little park" Harry says as Cedric got both of them something to drink from the fridge.

"Damn Sirius that smells great what is it?" Cedric asked as he sat back down next to Harry.

Sirius didn't answer right away as he was busy checking something in the oven. After checking on whatever was in the oven, Sirius straightened up and turned to the boys before replying. " It's marinated steaks, and I've just finished making a salad to go along with them."

"Oh god that sounds so bloody good" Harry says as he leaned his head on Cedric's shoulder.

Harry and Cedric's remainder of the summer holidays passed by in normality. They completed their summer work in the black family's library and spent the rest of the summer walking around and simply enjoying each other's company. All in all Harry admitted to himself that this summer break was by far the best one. As Harry and Cedric went to bed to prepare for the next day of going to kings cross station, Harry fell asleep with a smile, knowing that the next day he'd be returning to home away from home.

**A/N: End of Chapter 4 Please Read and Review! Also please go read Hermione's Fantasy by AnimeAngel41.**


	5. Return to Hogwarts

When We Stand Together

Chapter 5

Return to Hogwarts

**A/N: There will be a slight lime in this chapter**

The trip to King's Cross station went by in an uneventful matter. Sirius had accompanied Harry and Cedric into the station. Once at the barrier, Harry and Sirius went through together first with Cedric coming up the rear. When they were all on the platform, they set off to find Hermione and Ron. Making their way through the throngs of people was no easy task. By the time they found Hermione, Ron, and the other Weasleys, they were near the end of the platform.

As Harry, Cedric, and Sirius approached they saw that Mrs. Weasley was giving a stern talking to the twins; Fred and George Weasley.

"Now you two really need to behave this year. I know you both want to open up a joke shop and I've accepted that. However I want you to at least finish up your schooling." Mrs. Weasley says.

"We'll do our best mum" the twins said with a smirk as they got on the train.

Turning around, Mrs. Weasley smiled when she saw Harry and Cedric.

"Ah just in time you two now get on before it leaves."

As Mrs. Weasley said that the train's whistle blew signaling that it was time to leave. Cedric climbed into the compartment and sat down next to the window. Harry on the other hand was still on the platform getting an extra hug from Sirius.

"Send me an owl tomorrow after classes" Sirius says giving Harry another hug.

"Will do Sirius" Harry says before climbing up and sitting next to Cedric.

...

The Hogwarts Express lurched forward and pulled out of the station, beginning its journey to Hogwarts. At once Hermione pulled out one of her new textbooks and buried her nose in it. Ron and Ginny started playing exploding snap. This left Harry and Cedric to linger in their own thoughts.

Harry and Cedric watched Ron and Ginny play for a little bit before Harry leaned up and whispered something into Cedric's ear. Cedric grinned slightly as Harry stood up and left, saying he wanted some air. Ten minutes later, Cedric got up and left as well saying that he needed to use the bathroom.

Cedric didn't have to walk far. As he passed an abandoned compartment, Harry opened the door and pulled the elder boy inside. A slight smirk appeared on Cedric's lips as he flicked his wand, the door to the compartment locking and the shades drawing.

"I think you might want to put up a silencing charm as well Ced" Harry whispered as he moved his lips along Cedric's neck, kissing and nipping along as he went.

"Hmm I wonder why?" Cedric said as he placed a silencing charm on their compartment.

"Sit down Ced" Harry whispers in Cedric's ear, his hand palming Cedric's crotch causing the older boy to squirm slightly.

Cedric sat down and as he did Harry slid onto his lap. Automatically Harry wrapped his arms around Cedric's neck as Cedric wrapped his around Harry's waist.

No other words were spoken as Harry and Cedric leant towards each other, their lips meeting in a deep and passionate kiss. Their tongues met in Harry's mouth and were battling for dominance. When the need for air became too apparent, Harry broke the kiss so they could breathe.

Harry shot Cedric an evil grin as he slid off his lap and between the elder boy's legs.

"Mmm what are you planning Harry" Cedric asked, his grey eyes dark with desire and wanting.

"Heh that's for me to know and you to find out" Harry said.

Reaching up, Harry undid Cedric's pants and pulled them down along with the elder boy's boxers. With Cedric's pants and boxers out of the way, Harry wrapped his right hand around Cedric's semi-hard cock.

Cedric moaned and leaned back and spread his legs some, giving Harry some room.

Leaning down, Harry flicked his tongue against the tip of Cedric's cock. As he did the elder boy moaned in pleasure. Hiding a grin, Harry moved his tongue upwards and flicked it against the slit.

"Fuck Harry" Cedric groaned arching his back.

Harry glanced up at Cedric as he took the head into his mouth sucking softly. With Harry's name falling from his lips, Cedric reached down and began running his fingers through Harry's raven locks.

Slowly, Harry began bobbing his head up and down Cedric's cock. As he did so he felt it growing to full hardness. With Cedric now fully hard, Harry closed his eyes and began taking Cedric deeper into his mouth making the elder boy groan and writhe in pleasure.

"Merlin Harry don't stop" Cedric hissed in pleasure as he arched his back.

As Cedric said that, Harry took him even deeper into his mouth. The tip of Cedric's cock hitting the back of Harry's throat. Keeping his eyes locked with Cedric's, Harry began to hum, as he did this, his throat began vibrating around Cedric's cock.

Feeling Harry's throat vibrate around him, pushed Cedric over the edge. Harry's name fell from Cedric's lips as he came hard.

Harry closed his eyes and swallowed every drop of Cedric's cum. When the elder boy came down from his orgasm, Harry slipped back and fixed Cedric's pants. Once Harry was done he stood up and licked his lips. Cedric's eyes were closed as he waited for his breathing to return to normal. When it finally had, Cedric opened his eyes to a grinning Harry.

"Come on Ced let's get back before Ron sends out a search party." Harry says.

Together Harry and Cedric exited the compartment and went back to their first compartment. As they entered it, they saw that Hermione, Ron, and Ginny had already changed into their Hogwarts robes.

"Bout time you guys got back, we're nearly there" Hermione said.

Cedric gave his wand a flick and he and Harry were dressed in their Hogwart's robes.

"Show off" Harry muttered as he pressed his face into Cedric's neck.

"And you love me" Cedric said, laughter in his voice.

"This is true" Harry said as the train started to slow down.

With a final lurch, the Hogwarts express came to a complete stop and Harry was back at his home away from home.

...

After an uneventful carriage ride up to the castle; Harry, Cedric, Ron, and Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. The four house tables were lined with the usual gold and silver goblets, plates, and flatware. Soon enough the four tables were filled with conversations as students waited for Professor McGonagall to appear with the first years. Glancing up at the high table, Harry saw a squat little witch wearing a pink cardigan along with a pink bow that perched on top. The teacher reminded him vaguely of a toad. Finally McGonagall appeared and the first year students were sorted. Gryffindor got six of the new students. While Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw each got four. Slytherin house received the remaining five.

With the first years now sorted, Professor Dumbledore stood up and made his speech before the Beginning-of-Term feast.

"First and foremost to our returning students, and to our new ones, Welcome to Hogwarts. This year. This year Care of Magical Creatures will be taken over by Professor Grubbly-Plank until Professor Hagrid returns from his trip abroad. Defense Against The Dark Arts however will be taken over by Professor Dolores Umbridge." Dumbledore says.

When her name was called, Umbridge stood up to a mildly applause.

"I know her and she's trouble" Cedric whispered.

"What do you mean she's trouble?" Hermione asked.

"When I was in my fifth year, she came around my house for dinner and she's a huge bigot. She hates half-breeds and muggle-borns. She is honestly the worst person I've ever met." Cedric said.

**A/N: End of Chapter 5 Please Read and Review!**


	6. A Changed Hogwarts

When We Stand Together

Chapter 6

A Changed Hogwarts

Soon enough the feast was over and each house's prefect were bustling around leading the new first years to their houses. Before Harry could join Hermione and Ron on the way back to Gryffindor tower, Cedric had pulled the younger boy back and onto his lap. As Cedric did this, Harry blushed hard.

"Can I help you with something Cedric?" Harry asked.

"I don't want you to go back to your common room tonight Harry, I'd prefer if you spend the first night back with me" Cedric whispered.

"But I'm not allowed in other houses am I?" Harry asked.

"No but I know a place" Cedric said.

…

Fifteen minutes later Harry found himself standing in front of a bare stretch of wall on the seventh floor. Arching an eyebrow he glanced over at Cedric who had just finished walking up and down the corridor. The elder boy had just passed the bare stretch of wall for the third time when a wrought-iron door suddenly appeared. As he saw the door appear, Harry's eyes widened before he looked from the door and back to Cedric.

"It's known as the come and go room" Cedric explained before he took Harry's hand in his own and lead him into the room.

…

The following morning came with the usual hustle and bustle with the students of Hogwarts heading down to the great hall for breakfast. By the time Harry and Cedric arrived down in the great hall, it was already filled to capacity with students who were eating, and chatting before morning classes began. Plopping down next to Hermione, Harry quickly piled his plate with bacon, eggs and toast.

"So what do we have today?" Harry asked as he took a bite of his toast. Cedric stopped to get his schedule from Professor Sprout before the elder boy had sat down beside him.

"Double Potions, History of Magic, Divination, and then Defense Against The Dark Arts" Ron says through a mouth filled with food. Ron was completely oblivious to the looks his friends were giving him as he cherished the taste of the food that he was ingesting.

"You are without a doubt the most unmannered human being who has ever lived Ronald" Hermione said disgustedly.

Ron ignored her as he swallowed the food that was in his mouth before he continued to eat.

Twenty minutes later the bell rang and the students got up and made their way to their classes.

"I'll catch up with you guys in a minute" Harry said as Hermione and Ron got up to make their way down to the dungeons. His friends nodded as they made their way out of the great hall and down to their destination.

"What do you have Ced?" Harry asked as he rested his head on the elder boys shoulder.

"Herbology, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, and Defense Against The Dark Arts" Cedric said as he reached up to brush his fingers through Harry's raven locks.

"Mmm good we have Defense together so you can calm me down incase Umbridge pisses me off"

Cedric grinned and turned his head to the side so he could press a tender kiss to Harry's forehead. This simple yet romantic gesture made Harry blush.

"I better get going, don't want to give Snape a reason to give me detention" Harry said brushing crumbs off his robes as he stood up. Harry hadn't even moved a couple inches away from the table when he felt himself being pulled back and onto the lap of Cedric.

"Cedric what are you?" Before Harry could even ask what his boyfriend was doing, Cedric's lips crashed against his own as Cedric's arms held him in place. Soon enough Harry had melted into Cedric's arms as their tongues met with a flurry. Not wanting to, Harry pushed himself away from Cedric and shot him a playful glare.

"Save that for later, I have to get to Potions" Harry said.

Cedric did nothing but smirk as Harry turned on his heel and made his way to the exit of the great hall. As Harry made his way to the exit he heard some other students jeering at him, the jeers mostly coming from the Slytherin table.

"Always knew you were a poof Potter!"

"How unnatural!"

"That is totally revolting"

Harry sighed as he walked into the entrance hall and down to the dungeons. He made it just in time before Snape had shut the classroom door.

"Five points from Gryffindor for your tardiness Potter" Snape said as he made his way up to the front of the classroom.

Harry rolled his eyes as he went and sat down next to Hermione. As Snape busied himself with writing the instructions for the potion they'd be making, Harry pulled out his book, and ingredients kit, along with his set of brass scales.

"The potion we will be making today is the "Draught of Peace" the instructions and ingredient list is on the board. It will take almost the entire lesson to make so make sure you make no mistakes" Snape said icily. The lesson went by rather quickly even though it was a double lesson. When it got closer to the end of the lesson, Snape began walking up and down the aisles watching as the students ladled some of their potion into a vial to be graded.

Once the double potions lesson was over, Harry and his friends headed to the fourth floor where their History of Magic classroom was. History of Magic was by far the most boring class ever taught at Hogwarts. It was taught by the only ghost teacher at Hogwarts, Professor Binns. Professor Binns had fallen asleep in front of the staffroom fire and when he got up to teach the following day, left his body behind.

The lesson itself was one of absolute boredom. Professor Binns spent the lesson droning on about certain goblin rebellions and sometimes getting dates mixed up. As Harry tried not to fall asleep, he was focusing on his next class Divination. Perhaps even more boring than History of Magic was Divination. Harry had started the class in his third year and every year since then the teacher; Professor Trelawney had predicted Harry's "death" every year. Along with his "death" prediction, Trelawney's classroom was stifling hot and the classroom itself was in the North Tower.

When the bell rang, Hermione left Harry and Ron to head to her Ancient Runes class as Harry and Ron made their way to the North Tower. As Harry and Ron reached the ladder that would take them to the classroom, they saw that the platform was holding the rest of the class.

"Hey Harry, Ron have a good holiday?" their fellow Gryffindor fifth year and friend Neville Longbottom.

"Eh it was alright and yours?" Ron and Harry said.

"It was good, better than Seamus's anyways" Neville said.

Puzzled slightly, Harry turned to Seamus and asked "Seamus what happened?"

"My mum didn't want me to come back" Seamus says turning to face Harry and Ron.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

Seamus paused for a moment before saying "Because of you and Dumbledore. The Prophet has been saying some particular things about you and him. That you're both off your rockers for proclaiming that You-Know-Who is back."

"And you believe them?" Harry asked his temper rising.

Seamus shrugged his shoulder "Honestly Harry I don't know what to believe. When Diggory came back with the Triwizard Cup and told Dumbledore what happened, Dumbledore didn't tell us anything that night when you got back."

Before Harry could reply, the trapdoor above them opened and the silver ladder descended to their feets. Putting aside the conversation, Harry climbed up the ladder after Ron and followed him to their usual table. Like always the room was stifling hot. When Professor Trelawney made her appearance, like always made Harry's annual "death prediction" had the students read the first chapter of their new book. Once they were done they began working on their monthly star chart. Harry couldn't feel more relived when the bell rang and they were free from the stifling hot classroom.

Once Harry and Ron reached the third floor, they moved into line next to Cedric and Hermione as they waited for the Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom door to open.

"Hey love how was your classes" Cedric asked as he pulled Harry into an embrace.

"Eh it was okay, Potions was alright but History of Magic and Divination was boring as all hell" Harry said.

"Told you that you should have dropped Divination" Hermione said beside Ron.

Harry rolled his eyes as the classroom door opened. Together Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Cedric walked into the classroom followed by the other students, unknowing how and what their first lesson with Umbridge would be like.

**A/N: End of Chapter 6 Please Read and Review! Review, Review, Review! **


	7. Professor Umbridge

When We Stand Together

Chapter 7

Professor Umbridge

Once everyone had taken their seats, Umbridge made her presence known.

"Good morning class" Umbridge said all bright and cheery.

When some of the class mumbled "good morning" back to her, Umbridge shook her head and tsked tsked.

"That's not the way to greet your teacher. Now when I say good morning class, I expect to get a good morning Professor Umbridge in return. Let's try that again shall we?"

"Good morning class"

"Good Morning Professor Umbridge" rang out through the classroom.

"That's better, now if you would all please form a singular line and come up to my desk to retrieve your new text book" Umbridge says.

There was a scrambling as the class formed a line and one by one they walked up and retrieved their new text book. Once everyone had a book, Umbridge walked over and tapped her wand three times on the chalk board. As she did words began to appear in curvy writing.

_Defense Against The Dark Arts-Return to Basics_

_O.W.L.S.-Ordinary Wizarding Level Course Aims_

_Course Aim #1- Learn and Recognize situations where Defensive Magic is both legal and necessary_

_Course Aim #2- Learn the Ministry's new risk-free way on practicing Defensive Magic_

_Course Aim #3- Uphold the Ministry's new education standards_

"Please write down the following class" Umbridge said in her sickly sweet voice.

For a few minutes, the classroom was filled with scratching quills as everyone wrote down the notes. When everyone was finished, Umbridge instructed everyone to open to page five in their books and read "Basics for Beginners".

"There will be no need to talk" Umbridge added as she sat down at her desk.

Harry sighed as he opened his book to page five and began to read. Cedric who was sitting next to him did the same. Minutes ticked on body before Harry realized he had been reading the same sentence over for fifteen minutes. Glancing over, Harry saw that Hermione had her hand in the air and that she hadn't even bothered to open her book. Professor Umbridge was ignoring her as she observed the classroom, keen on ignoring Hermione for as long as she could.

Luck however, wasn't on Umbridge's side. Within thirty minutes, every student in the class was staring at Hermione.

Knowing she was fighting a losing battle, Umbridge turned to Hermione and asked "Yes you have a question about the chapter dear?"

"Not about the chapter no, about your course aims" Hermione said.

"Yes dear?" Umbridge asked.

"Well there's nothing in them about using defensive spells" Hermione began when Umbridge cut her off.

"Using spells? My dear do you honestly believe that a situation would arise in my classroom that would enable you to use defensive spells?" Umbridge asked.

"You mean we aren't going to do magic?" Neville asked from behind Cedric.

"Students will raise their hands if they wish to speak in my classroom" Umbridge said as she stood up.

Neville mumbled something before he raised his hand. Umbridge looked at him and gave a little curt nod showing that he could ask his question.

"Isn't the whole point of Defense Against The Dark Arts is to learn and practice defensive magic?" Neville asked.

"Are you a qualified ministry trained educator Mr. Longbottom?" Umbridge asked.

"No but" Neville began to say when he was cut off by Umbridge "Then you are not qualified to suggest what the point of this class is then".

"If we don't practice any magic then how will we pass our O.W.L.S.?"

"Your hand is not up Mr. Weasley" Umbridge says.

Ron scowled as he glanced over at Hermione.

"It is the Ministry of Magic's belief that if you study the theory hard enough then you will have sufficient knowledge and be able to pass your Defense Against The Dark Arts O.W.L." Umbridge says.

"What's theory going to do for us in the real world? How is it going to help exactly?" Harry asked.

"And what exactly is out there waiting to attack school children like yourselves Mr. Potter?" Umbridge asked.

"Hmm let me think, what about Lord Voldemort?" Harry asked. As he said this the entire class fell silent as if a chill had just swept through the classroom.

Umbridge took a breath before shooting a small glare over at Harry and Cedric before she spoke in that sickly sweet voice "You've been told that a certain dark wizard has returned, this is a lie"

"It's not a lie! I was there and I fought him" Harry exclaimed jumping to his feet. Anger coursing through his veins.

"Sit down Mr. Potter" Umbridge said calmly as Cedric had reached up and pulled Harry down into his seat.

"I repeat this is a lie, the dark lord in question is not back and the ministry assures each and every one of you that you are not in any danger. Now if you are worried about someone spreading nasty little lies about this matter, please come to me I am your friend. Now if you'd all please get back to reading Basics for Beginners" Umbridge said as she sat back down at her desk.

Harry's ears were ringing. Anger was pumping though his veins as his mind processed what Umbridge had just said. So he told nasty little lies about the truth? What the fuck was Umbridge and Fudge on? Fudge had seen Harry's own memory of that night and yet he refused to see reason. The minister was obviously bloated with power that he decided not to face the truth. Even when he was presented with the proof. Having already made up his mind and knowing that he'd most likely face detention, Harry stood up and walked up till he was in front of Umbridge's desk.

Umbridge didn't even look up as she asked "What do you want now Mr. Potter?" once again in that sickly sweet voice.

"So let me get this straight, when faced with evidence that proves that Voldemort has returned, the ministry just shrugs it off and pretend it's not true?" Harry asked.

"The evidence that you are speaking of was not enough to support your claim Mr. Potter."

"It was my fucking memory and testimony from Peter Pettigrew, a wizard who at one point in time believed to have been murdered when in fact he was the one who betrayed my parents and brought about their deaths" Harry said through clenched teeth.

"Mr. Potter 50 points will be taken from Gryffindor house and you will have detention tonight. Please come here after dinner" Umbridge said.

Fuming, Harry returned to his seat next to Cedric. Lucky enough for Harry the bell rang ten minutes after that allowing him to escape from Umbridge's classroom. Once Harry and his friends were down in the great hall, Harry snuggled his face into Cedric's neck inhaling his boyfriend's scent as he muttered "Fucking bitch" against Cedric's neck.

"I told you she was bad" Cedric said as he ran his fingers through Harry's hair.

After a quick dinner that consisted of roast chicken, boiled potatoes, and buttered peas with a goblet of lemonade; Harry bid his friends good-bye before he left the great hall and made his way up to Umbridge's office. Once outside the door to her office, Harry took a few minutes to collect his thoughts and get his temper under control. Once he was ready, Harry reached up and knocked on the office door.

"Come in" came the sickly sweet answer.

Taking a breath, Harry opened the door and walked inside. As he did he was met with a wall of pink. The entire office was painted pink and was covered with ornate decorative plates. Each plate had a different cat on it. His eyes were drawn away from a small desk that had a piece of parchment and a long black quill sitting next to it.

"Good evening Mr. Potter" Umbridge said from her desk.

"Evening Professor, what will I be doing tonight?" Harry asked as he slipped his bag off his shoulder.

"You're going to be doing some lines for me Mr. Potter" Umbridge said.

Harry simply nodded before he moved and sat down in the desk. "What do you want me to write?"

"I must not tell lies" Umbridge says.

Fighting back the anger that threatened to come to the surface, Harry asked "How many times?"

"Oh as long as it takes for the message to sink in" Umbridge says.

Harry sighed as he looked up at Umbridge "You haven't given me any ink".

"You won't need any ink" Umbridge said with the smallest trace of a sadistic grin on her toad like face.

At that moment, Harry didn't think anything of the remark as he picked up the black quill and began to write "I must not tell lies" on the parchment. As he wrote the lines, his left hand was prickling with pain each time he wrote. Glancing over he couldn't help but gasp. Each time he wrote the words "I must not tell lies" the same message was etched into his hand and then healed over. The more Harry wrote the more times the words etched into his hand and re-healed. Harry soon came to realize that the ink he was using was in fact his own blood. It wasn't until way past curfew that Umbridge was satisfied.

"Very well you may go now, and remember that each of your actions will have heavy consequences Mr. Potter" Umbridge said.

Harry merely nodded before he picked up his bag and turned on his heel and exited the office, keen on finding Cedric and snuggling up with him after an exhaustive first day back.

**A/N: End of Chapter 7 Please Read and Review! **


	8. Dumbledore's Army

When We Stand Together

Chapter 8

Dumbledore's Army

So far Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts was not going how he had expected. Then again how could he expect a "normal" year at Hogwarts. For the past three months he was continuously heckled at from the Slytherin's for his sexual preference. Harry had expected this since all that Slytherin did was mock and heckle him. What Harry didn't expect was that there were even some students from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw heckling him as well. Harry could deal with the heckling and mocking. The one thing Harry couldn't deal with was Cedric's knowledge of what had happened to him during his detention with Umbridge.

Before Harry had returned to the Gryffindor common room where he would get started on his homework, he bandaged his throbbing hand up. When his friends, including Cedric had caught sight of his bandaged hand, he made up a lie that he had banged it into a doorknob. Hermione and Ron chided him and told him that he should be more careful. Cedric however was harder to convince.

Harry's classes had gotten even harder. Now that they were in their fifth year, the teachers were pushing them harder since it was their O.W.L. year. Perhaps even worse was the fact that Umbridge's classes became more and more boring. They never were taught any magic and they were forced to read their text book. Needless to say, it was boring and tedious.

Harry's hand had still not healed, each time he removed the bandages to look; his hand was a dull reddish color. The words "I will not tell lies" glaring up at him from his hand. Sighing slightly, Harry changed the bandages before he headed on to the library to meet Cedric and the others. Once in the library, Harry walked over to where Cedric and the others were sitting. Cedric had a look of concentration on his face. Hermione had her tongue between her teeth as she wrote something on a piece of parchment.

"What's up guys?" Harry asked as he shrugged his bag off and placed it on the floor as he sat down next to Cedric.

Cedric glanced over at Harry and didn't say anything at first. Instead he leant down and brushed his lips against Harry's forehead.

"Okay Harry, Ron and I have thought of something that could help us get ready for the O.W.L.S." Hermione says glancing over at Harry.

"Really? What?" Harry asked as he pulled out what he needed so he could get started on his potions essay for Snape.

"We need a teacher, a real proper teacher, and since Umbridge refuses to do it herself, Ron and I thought that you'd be perfect for the job" Hermione explained.

Harry arched an eyebrow as he looked at his friends. "Me? I'm not teaching material. Besides over half the school thinks that I'm a lying, attention-seeking, prat. Who would want to get taught by me?" Harry asked.

"Harry you've been the best student in Defense for the last two years. If there is anyone here in this school who is the best candidate to teach us Defense, then that person is you" Hermione says.

Harry bit his bottom lip as he thought about what Hermione said. She wasn't lying when she said that he had been the best student in Defense for the last two years. He really had been the best the last two years. Last year even though they were being taught by an imposter Moody, Harry had been the only one who had been able to throw off the Imperius Curse. Then in his third year, he had gotten full marks on his final Defense exam. Glancing up at her, Harry simply said "I'll think about it" before he started on his essay.

…

Two weeks had passed since Hermione had made the suggestion that Harry be the one to teach them. While he had thought about it, he had more important things on his mind. He had Quidditch, homework, O.W.L.S., Sirius, and Voldemort was all that was on his mind during those weeks. It wasn't until the Hogsmeade visit weekend that Hermione brought up the subject again.

"Harry have you had a chance to think about what I suggested?" Hermione asked.

"Once or twice Hermione, but honestly I've had more on my mind then your suggestion" Harry says.

"it's alright Harry, but I've been able to get a few people to agree to come to a type of meeting at the Hog's Head Pub during the visit to Hogsmeade this weekend" Hermione explained.

Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Fine Hermione I'll give this teaching thing a shot" Harry said.

…

The day of the Hogsmeade visit came and Harry and Cedric planned on going to Hogsmeade together to spend some time together before they joined Hermione and Ron at the Hog's Head Pub. Harry was awoken that morning by his boyfriend kissing and nipping at his neck. Being playful, Harry pushed Cedric away as he turned onto his side and pulling the blanket over his head, causing Cedric to whimper as the elder boy now had no way to get at Harry's neck.

Harry couldn't help but giggle under the blanket. Hearing the giggle, Cedric scowled before using his strength, flipped Harry onto his back and pinned the younger boy's arms above his head. Harry's emerald eyes danced with mischief as he looked up at Cedric.

"You are such a brat Harry" Cedric breathed as he leant down and nipped at Harry's special spot. The spot itself was directly beneath Harry's earlobe. Feeling Cedric nip at his special spot, Harry gasped and arched his back.

Cedric smirked as he nipped at the spot again making Harry's fingers grip at the bed sheets.

"Come on Ced we should get going to Hogsmeade" Harry said as he pushed Cedric off of him.

Cedric stuck his tongue out before he and Harry quickly got dressed and made their way down out of the castle and to Hogsmeade. They had at least an hour and a half before they were to meet Hermione so they decided to shop around. Knowing that they would be going to the Hog's head pub for the meeting, Harry and Cedric didn't go to The Three Broomsticks. When it was finally time to meet up, Harry and Cedric made their way from Zonko's joke shop to the Hog's Head Pub.

As Harry and Cedric walked into the Pub, Harry stopped. It was more than a few people like Hermione said.

There was Fred, George, Dean, Ginny, Neville, Cho, Luna, Ernie, and Hannah along with four or five more students from each house minus Slytherin.

"Hermione this is more than a few people!" Harry hissed as he walked over to her.

Hermione gave him a small smile as he and Cedric had sat down.

"Okay now that everyone's here, you all know why you're here. We need a teacher. A real teacher and considering that Umbridge refuses to do so, I suggested this to Harry" Hermione says as she looked at everyone.

"Why him?" a Hufflepuff boy asked as he glanced over at Harry.

"Why not him Corner? Between all of us here, Harry has the most experience fighting the dark arts. In Harry's first year he saved the sorcerer's stone from You-Know-Who." Neville said coming to Harry's defense.

"In his second year, he saved me and killed a basilisk with the sword of Godric Gryffindor in the chamber of secrets" Ginny said.

"In third year he fought about a hundred dementors at once" Ron added.

"And last year he went through the tournament, fighting dragons, grindylows, acromantulas, and You-Know-Who in the flesh" Cedric finished as he glared at his fellow house mate.

"Look it all sounds great when you say it like that. But honestly I didn't know what I was doing, I always nearly had help" Harry said.

"You're just being modest Harry" Hermione said as she looked at him.

"No Hermione I'm not. Facing this stuff in real life is not like school. In school, if you make a mistake you can just try again tomorrow, but out there when you're a second away from being murdered or watching a friend almost die right before your eyes. You don't know what that's like."

"You're right Harry, we don't but that's why we need your help if we have any chance on defeating Voldemort" Hermione said.

Harry sighed before he nodded his head "Alright I'll do it".

With Harry agreeing to teach them, everybody in attendance signed a piece of parchment with their names. When everyone had finished signing, Hermione wrote across the top in a decorative flourish, Dumbledore's Army.

**A/N: End of Chapter 8 Please Read and Review! **


	9. Learning To Defend

When We Stand Together

Chapter 9

Learning How to Defend

**A/N: Sorry for the long update. Started a new story and wanted to get a few chapters done for it first. Anyways onto the next chapter.**

Now that he knew who he'd be teaching, Harry just needed to find a place to do the actual teaching. Lucky for him, Neville had found the perfect place about a week and a half after everyone had signed up. Neville had been walking along the seventh floor corridor, trying to clear his head after reading about the massive breakout at Azkaban. He had just walked past a bare stretch of wall when a wrought iron door materialized in the middle. Curiosity peaked, Neville walked back towards the door and opened it and walked inside. The room that greeted him was different than any other room he had ever been in at Hogwarts. It was long and mirrored with a fireplace at the end. Every few feet there were target dummies dressed up as Death Eaters.

'_This is perfect, I've got to show Harry and the others' _Neville thought to himself before he turned on his heel and went to find Harry and his friends.

…

"This is amazing Neville and I think it will work perfectly" Harry said smiling at his fellow fifth year Gryffindor.

"Yeah it's great and all but I didn't even knew a room like this existed" Cedric said as he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, holding his boyfriend closer to him.

"It's called the Come-And-Go Room, It only appears when the seeker has real need of it" Hermione said matter-of-factly".

"So say you really needed the toilet?" Ron asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she said "Charming Ronald, but yes that is the general idea."

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out his fake Galleon that Hermione had given to everyone at the meeting. Thinking for a moment, he did what Hermione showed him and set the date for their first meeting for the following Wednesday, knowing that it was the day that the three Quidditch captains had agreed on to not schedule practice on that specific day. With the date of the first meeting now set, Harry actually looked forward to this teaching thing.

…

With about a week until the first meeting, Harry wasn't quite sure what he'd do to occupy himself with. Then again he was going out with Cedric Diggory and he was sure the elder boy had a few plans up his sleeve.

He was right of course for when Saturday morning came, Harry was awoken by Cedric walking into their room carrying a tray of food.

"Hmm breakfast in bed? You know you spoil me to much Ced" Harry said as he sat up and put his glasses on.

"I know but you are worth it" Cedric said as he brushed his lips against Harry's forehead. Glancing down, Cedric's grey eyes widened as he saw the words etched onto Harry's hand.

"Harry what happened to your hand?" Cedric asked as he picked up Harry's hand to look at it more closely. The words "I must not tell lies" etched into his hand.

Harry bit his lip before coming clean. "In my detentions with Umbridge she made me write lines with this long black quill. And whenever I'd write with the quill the words would write into the back of my hand. I ended up using my own blood as the ink".

"Why didn't you tell me or the others?" Cedric asked, his brow furrowed.

"Honestly I didn't want to worry you or Hermione and Ron. And the reason why I didn't go to Dumbledore or Madame Promfrey is because I don't want Umbridge to have the satisfaction knowing that she got to me" Harry explained.

After breakfast in bed, Harry and Cedric spent the day together, just happy to be in each other's company. Finally Wednesday came and everyone had gathered in the room of requirement and Harry began the lesson.

"I thought that for the first lesson we'd start stunning. It's really a wizard's bread and butter and it's helped me through a lot last year" Harry said.

First Harry went through showing the wand moments to everyone, helping those who weren't getting it right away. When he was sure everyone had the wand movements down, Harry looked around "Alright that's great everyone, now to actually show you what the spell looks like, I'm going to need a volunteer".

Cedric had walked forward and gave Harry a small smile as he stood at one end of the room while Harry stood at the other end. The students gathered around on both sides. "Cedric and I will fire the spell at each other a few times so you can see what it looks like. After I'd like all of you to split into pairs and practice with each other, just make sure you set some cushions down so you don't get seriously hurt" Harry explained.

"You may go first Harry" Cedric said.

Harry nodded before pointing his wand at Cedric and yelled "Stupefy!" A jet of red light shot out of Harry's wand and hit Cedric squarely in the chest. It sent the elder boy spiraling back where he landed in a heap.

Automatically the students broke up in pairs and began practicing the spell. Harry would walk between them observing and helping whenever there was a need for him to. Around 930 Harry called the meeting to an end and while using the Marauder's Map, he let the others to leave in twos and threes until all was left was Ron, Hermione, Cedric and himself.

"That was great Harry" Hermione said smiling at her best friend.

"Yeah I'd have to say it was a great first lesson" Harry said agreeing.

…

Dumbledore's army as they were called met every Wednesday, and every meeting they did something new. After stunning they moved onto disarming with Expelliarmus. When they were finished with disarming, Harry had them move onto Levicorpus and then Impedimenta.

When it was their final meeting before the Christmas holidays, Harry had them review what they've already learned since they wouldn't be able to meet until after the holidays, then it wasn't practical to start something new.

Once the meeting had come to a close, Harry looked at everyone "Well done everybody, you've all done great these past weeks and I'm honored to have taught you all this. Now when we get back from holiday I think we'll start on some more advanced stuff like Patronuses".

Hearing this got everyone excited and as they departed they wished Harry and his friends a happy Christmas.

"So what's the plan for Christmas Harry?" Cedric asked once everyone had left including Ron and Hermione.

"Hmm well I figured we'd spend it with Sirius at Grimmauld Place? I have a feeling that Remus and probably Hermione and Ron would come over at some point as well. Would that be alright with you?" Harry asked as he and Cedric headed to their room.

"Sounds perfect Harry sounds perfect" Cedric said.

**A/N: End of Chapter 9 Please Read and Review! Please go read Rise Today by AnimeAngel41. **


	10. Christmas

When We Stand Together

Ch. 10

Christmas

**A/N: There will be a Lemon in this chapter. Also I know I probably haven't explained this in earlier chapters but Harry and Cedric share a room together. It's not the room of requirement and I just remembered that in the first chapter when they get back at school, Cedric showed the room of requirement to Harry. I guess I have early Alzheimer's ha-ha. Anyways for the room itself it's like their respected common rooms with a couch and a couple armchairs, a fireplace, two desks for their homework and a large king sized bed. I apologize for any confusion I caused to any of the readers.**

Finally the Christmas holidays had arrived. Many of the Hogwarts students were returning home for the holidays. Including Harry Potter and his boyfriend Cedric Diggory. Harry would be going to Grimmauld Place which was his godfather Sirius Black's house. Cedric would be going with him as well and the elder Hufflepuff had sent a letter to his father a couple days before the holidays officially started.

Cedric had risen very early, keen on writing a letter to his father to let the Diggory elder know of his holiday plans. After dressing quickly and pulling on a cloak and scarf, Cedric gathered some parchment, some ink, and his eagle feather quill before he leaned down and kissed Harry's forehead before he exited their room and headed for the Owlery.

As it was early in the morning there wasn't the usual hustle and bustle of students heading to and from their classes in the corridors. Reaching the Owlery, Cedric crossed over and sat down to write his letter.

_Dear Father,_

_How are you doing? I hope you are well. Thing's here have been alright for the most part. You've most likely seen in the prophet that Dolores Umbridge is our new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher and well let's just say she's not doing her job. We're not even allowed to learn magic which is stupid. Especially after what happened at the end of last year. Anyways the reason I'm writing to you is because I'm planning on going with Harry to his godfathers Sirius Black's house for the holidays. I do hope you don't mind and also I'm sure you and mother would be welcome over for Christmas and New Year's dinner. I'll have to ask Harry, who would have to ask Sirius if it's alright. I'm sure it won't be a problem but we'll ask just to be on the safe side._

_Here's hoping to see you during the holidays_

_Cedric_

Pleased with his letter, Cedric folded it up before he looked up at the rafters, his grey eyes searching for his jet black owl; Dante. When Cedric finally found him, he called him down so he could tie on his letter.

"Take this to father" Cedric whispered as he ruffled Dante's feathers.

Dante gave a little hoot and nibbled Cedric's ear before he rustled his wings and took flight.

Once Dante had left, Cedric picked up his supplies and made his way back to his and Harry's room. He had just put his ink and quill away when a certain raven haired lock boy opened his eyes blinked the sleepiness out of his emerald eyes.

"Hey Ced where'd you go off to? It's 8 in the morning" Harry asked as he sat up and put his glasses on.

"I went to the Owlery to send a letter to my dad, telling him that I was planning on going with you to Sirius's for the holidays. I also mentioned that I would ask you, to ask Sirius if they could come over for Christmas and New Year's dinner." Cedric explained.

"Hmm I don't see a problem with that. As long as your dad doesn't keep going on and on about how you beat me at Quidditch in third year" Harry teased.

"I told you that I talked to him about that but he just won't listen to reason" Cedric said rolling his eyes at the younger boy's banter.

…

The day before the students were scheduled to leave for the holidays, Cedric got a reply letter from his dad. He and Harry were in their room doing some last minute packing when the sound of an owl tapping at the window got Harry's attention.

"Is that your owl Cedric?" Harry asked gesturing to the window where the jet-black owl was, a letter tied to its leg as it tapped at the window.

"Yep that's Dante" Cedric said as he crossed to the window and opened it. As he did Dante flew in and landed on the bed, his leg out so Cedric could untie his father's reply.

Once being relieved of his burden, Dante nipped Cedric's finger before he flew back out of the window, and towards the Owlery where he'd get some rest.

Cedric sat on the edge of the bed as he and Harry read Cedric's father's reply together.

_Dear Cedric,_

_You're mother and I of course have no problems whatsoever if you want to spend the holidays with Harry and his godfather. We would be delighted as well if we'd be able to come for Christmas/New Year's Dinner. However if Sirius says no then don't worry about it, enjoy the holidays with Harry._

_As far as Umbridge becoming your teacher, yes I did see an article in the prophet about that. Word at the ministry is that Fudge doesn't want you trained in combat. He's afraid Dumbledore is after his job, which of course is stupid. Fudge's mind has been warped by fear and unfortunately fear does terrible things to people._

_Anyways I hope both of you have a good holiday._

_Love_

_Amos_

"It's official Fudge has lost his mind" Harry said as Cedric folded up the letter and put it in his bag.

Cedric nodded in agreement before he laid back and pulled Harry close to him where they fell asleep in each other's arms.

…

The following day, Harry and Cedric joined Ron and Hermione on the Hogwarts express heading back to London. Throughout the ride back, Harry and Cedric joined in with the others in games of exploding snap and wizard's chess. Ron nearly hard a heart attacks when he faced Cedric in a game of Wizard's chess. While Ron was good, Cedric was amazing; he had beaten Ron within fifteen minutes of starting the game.

After the third rematch between Cedric and Ron, they felt that the train was slowing down as it entered King's Cross Station. As Harry and Cedric exited the train, their eyes went through the crowd looking for Sirius.

"There he is" Harry said pointing to his godfather fighting through the crowds to get to them.

"Hey there pup" Sirius said pulling Harry into a hug before doing the same to Cedric.

"Sirius I hope it's no trouble but Cedric will be spending the holidays with us at Grimmauld Place. I hope that's alright" Harry said looking at his godfather.

"It's no problem Harry, to be honest I was kind of expecting that you wanted to spend the holidays with Cedric" Sirius said.

"Also I have a feeling that Remus, Tonks, will be coming over for Christmas and New Year's dinner, so I was wondering if it was alright if Cedric's parents came over as well." Harry asked as a station master brought over his and Cedric's trunks along with Dante's and Hedwig's cages.

"The more the merrier and I'd be happy to meet the parents of my godson's boyfriend" Sirius said making Harry and Cedric blush a deep red.

Getting to the barrier, Sirius went through first, followed by Harry and Cedric together. Once in the actual station, Harry and Cedric followed Sirius out and over to what appeared to be a rental muggle car.

"Since when can you drive Sirius?" Harry asked arching an eyebrow as Sirius opened the trunk so Harry and Cedric could put their trunks inside.

"Learned about three months ago, figured until you can learn to apparated, it would be a good investment in learning how to drive." Sirius explained.

The drive back to Grimmauld Place was uneventful as Sirius drove through London heading home. Once back at Grimmauld Place, Sirius helped Harry and Cedric lug their trunks and animals over the threshold and up the stairs to the bedroom that they had shared during the summer holidays.

"If you guys want to go ahead and get settled feel free, some members of the order will be around in a couple hours for a meeting, but after that we'll have dinner" Sirius explained before he left the young couple to unpack.

"I am so glad that I don't have to go to the Dursley's anymore" Harry says as he opened Hedwig's cage and then the window so that she could go hunting.

"Same here Harry, I know Dumbledore had your best interests at heart because of the whole blood wards protection thing, but I'm happy that you don't have to worry about being abused by them anymore" Cedric said as he began to unpack his trunk.

…

Christmas soon came and like Harry predicted; Remus, Tonks, and Cedric's parents had come over for dinner and presents. Dinner was spectacular; they had turkey, mashed potatoes with gravy, buttered peas, and for desert apple pie and strawberry cheesecake.

During dinner, Cedric's parents chatted idly with Sirius and Remus while Tonks took it upon herself to entertain Harry and Cedric by changing the color of her hair and the shape and type of her nose every five minutes. After dinner, Harry helped Sirius do the dishes while Cedric talked with Remus and Tonks about his Hogwarts years. Once the dishes were cleaned, and the left-overs were put away, Sirius and Harry joined Cedric and the others in the living room for present exchange.

Harry gave his present to Sirius and Remus first. For Sirius, Harry got a dog's head pendant. As for Remus, Harry picked up a wand holster with his nickname embroidered on it. Sirius's present to Harry included an old photograph of the original Order of the Phoenix and a small two way mirror in which Harry could use to talk to him if he needed to. Remus's gift was a defense book which had many different and unique spells. Finally it was time for Harry and Cedric to exchange gifts.

Cedric went first and as Harry opened the small box; his emerald green eyes were met with a small silver heart necklace. On the heart itself was an H&C. Harry felt tears well up in his eyes as he whispered "Oh Ced, it's beautiful".

Cedric smiled and brushed his lips against Harry's forehead as Harry went to get what he got for the elder Hufflepuff. Harry came back a few minutes later with a wrapped package with which he handed to Cedric as he sat down beside him. Cedric ripped the paper off to find a thick leather bound book in red and black. Cedric arched a curved eyebrow as he looked at Harry who just whispered "Open it", his emerald green eyes shining with anticipation.

Cedric flipped open the book to find that it was a photo album filled with photos of him and Harry. As Cedric flipped through the pages, his heart started to beat faster. Closing the album, Cedric pulled Harry onto his lap and kissed him softly.

"This is perfect Harry" Cedric whispered against Harry's lips.

…

Once the gifts had been exchanged and given, Sirius and the others decided to head to the Leaky Cauldron to have a few drinks and reminisce of their Hogwarts days. When the adults were gone, Harry grabbed Cedric's hand and led him upstairs to their bedroom.

"I should mention there's a part two to your gift" Harry whispered in Cedric's ear as they walked into their bedroom.

"Hmm really and what would that be?" Cedric asked, his grey eyes flashing with love.

"I'm ready for you" Harry whispered, his emerald green eyes locking with Cedric's grey ones.

"Are you sure Harry?" Cedric asked as he flicked his wand, the door closing and locking along with a silencing charm being placed on the room.

Harry nodded before he pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside as Cedric did the same. Their lips soon met in a flurry of passion and longing as Cedric moved his hands down to Harry's jeans, his fingertips undoing the button and pulling down the zipper before hooking his fingers into the loops of Harry's jeans and pulling them down his legs. Automatically, Harry stepped out of his jeans and kicked them aside as he proceeded to remove Cedric's own pants. Once they were in just their boxers, Cedric pushed Harry onto the bed and climbed on top of him, where he ravished the younger Gryffindor with kisses, nips, and bites all along his neck. This caused Harry to arch his back and buck his hips up in pleasure. As he did so, his and Cedric's erections grinded against each other's making them both moan in pleasure.

"Underwear off" Harry whimpered.

Grabbing his wand, Cedric gave it a flick, making their underwear disappear from their bodies. Reaching up, Harry wrapped his arms around Cedric's neck, pulling the elder boy down into a deep and passionate kiss. When the need for oxygen became too much, both pulled apart, grey eyes locking with emerald green.

"No foreplay" Harry whispered.

Cedric nodded before he flicked his wand making a small bottle of lube appear. After coating two of his fingers with the slippery substance, Cedric knelt down between Harry's legs and slowly pushed one of his lubed fingers inside Harry's entrance. Automatically Harry whimpered and his first instinct was to tighten up at the intruder. However Harry fought past the pain and weird feeling and spread his legs wider. Cedric kept his eyes locked on Harry's face as he slowly moved his finger in and out of Harry, only when Harry was accustomed to his first finger did he add the second.

"Oh fuck Cedric" Harry groaned, his body writhing and his hands gripping tightly at the sheets as Cedric fingered him.

When Cedric began to scissor his fingers inside him, Harry almost came right there but somehow he was able to hold off.

"P...Please Ced I nee...need you now" Harry groaned.

Nodding, Cedric removed his fingers before he squirted some lube into his hand before starting to run it up and down the length of his cock. Cedric wanted this to be as painless as possible for Harry so he did this two more times before he got into position between Harry's legs.

"Ready" Cedric asked, his grey eyes never leaving Harry's emerald green ones.

"Yes" Harry whispered, bracing himself for the pain that was sure to come.

Cedric reached down and pressed the tip of his cock against Harry's entrance. Slowly he continued to push until it pushed inside. Slowly, Cedric continued to push until he was buried to the hilt inside of Harry. Once this was done, Cedric waited so Harry could have a few minutes to grow used to him being inside him. After a few minutes, Harry nodded his head and whispered out "Move, please".

Cedric pulled back before he thrusted forward making himself go deeper inside Harry.

"Oh gods Cedric don't stop" Harry moaned arching his back as he lifted his legs up and wrapping them around Cedric's waist.

"Never love" Cedric whispered as he set up a rhythm of thrusting in and out.

Harry was in ecstasy. The pleasure he was receiving from Cedric was beyond bearable. Each time Cedric thrusted deeper inside him and hit his prostate, it drove him closer to the edge. His hands gripped hard at the bed spread as he tightened his legs around Cedric's waist.

"Fuck you feel amazing Harry" Cedric groaned as he thrusted forward deeper inside of Harry.

"I'm close Cedric" Harry moaned as he reached down to jerk himself in time with Cedric's thrusts.

"Cum Harry, Cum for me" Cedric whispered his voice low and husk.

Hearing Cedric's voice sound like that pushed Harry over the edge. With a grunt, Harry came spilling his seed over his chest. When Cedric saw this, he sped up his thrusts. When Cedric felt Harry tighten around him, it drove him over the edge and he slammed forward groaning as he came hard, filling Harry up with his seed.

Panting slightly, Cedric collapsed on top of Harry and nuzzled into his neck. When they finally came down from cloud nine, Cedric flipped them so that Harry was on top. Automatically, Harry laid down and nuzzled his head against Cedric's chest.

"That was amazing" Harry said softly as Cedric ran his fingers through Harry's raven locks.

"Tell me about it" Cedric said before he grabbed the sheet and blanket and covered their slick bodies.

Soon enough the young couple fell asleep in each other's arms. Content with being with each other and happy that they just shared their first intimate moment with each other.

**A/N: End of Chapter 10 Please Read and Review! And Please read and review my Harry Potter/Resident Evil story Saving Me! Also check out AnimeAngel41 page and check out her fanfics, check out Rise Today written by her too!**


	11. Umbridge Finds Out

When We Stand Together

Chapter 11

Umbridge Finds Out

The Christmas holidays were coming to a close and it would soon be time for Harry and Cedric to return to Hogwarts. Harry was looking forward to seeing the castle again, but he readily enjoyed the time he spent with Cedric and Sirius during the holidays. Harry also learned during the holidays to play the guitar, something he had actually wanted to learn for a while. New Year's Day wasn't as fun as Christmas day was but it was still nice. Cedric's parents had come over for dinner and they counted down to the new year while drinking hot coca. When it was the day before they were to head back, Harry and Cedric packed up their belongings so there would be no rush the following morning to get everything packed.

When the morning came, Harry and Cedric got up early and made breakfast for themselves and Sirius who had come down when the smell of chocolate chip pancakes, and bacon wafted up to his room. After breakfast, Sirius helped the boys lug their trunks and animals down to the car where they deposited their school trunks into the trunk of the car. As far as Dante and Hedwig's cages went, Harry and Cedric were going to hold them on their lap for the ride into London. Once at King's Cross, Sirius walked across and got them trolleys for their trunks and together everyone walked into the station.

Once through the barrier, Sirius helped them load up their trunks and owl cages in the storage compartment before they looked through the crowd for Ron and Hermione. When Hermione and Ron finally were able to fight through the crowd, they gave both Sirius and Harry a hug.

"Hey Harry how was your holidays?" Hermione asked as Sirius took care of hers and Ron's luggage.

"It was great, I was able to meet Cedric's mother when she and Cedric's father came over the Christmas dinner, and she's really nice."

"That's great Harry" Hermione said smiling at him.

Once their luggage was on the train, everyone gave Sirius a hug good bye before they climbed onto the train and went to find a compartment. After twenty minutes of searching, they finally found one near the end of the train.

…

Finally after a four hour train ride, they arrived back at Hogwarts. During the welcome back feast, some members of Dumbledore's army had come over to the Gryffindor table to ask when the next meeting was, and Harry told them that he'd get a message out later tomorrow or the next day.

After the feast, Harry and Cedric left the others at the entrance to Gryffindor Tower before they headed to their room. No words were spoken between the two of them as they slipped into their pajamas and got into bed where they fell asleep in each others arms. The following morning, Harry and Cedric met Ron and Hermione in the great hall where they were given their schedules.

While Umbridge was busy talking to Snape, Harry used the opportunity to set the date of the next D.A. meeting for the following Wednesday. With the date of the first meeting back set, Harry found himself believing that he could actually endure Umbridge's lesson during the week leading up to it. At least he hoped he could.

After a week of enduring lessons where they were forced to just read and take notes, the night of the meeting finally arrived. As promised at the last meeting before the holidays, Harry told everyone that they were ready to begin working on patronuses.

"For a patronus to work you need to think of a memory. Not just an ordinary one however. It needs to be a happy and very powerful memory. Once you've selected the memory, please close your eyes and concentrate on just that memory, let it fill you up. While you're concentrating on it, say Expecto Patronum" Harry explains before he stood back to watch as everyone ransacked their brains for a powerful yet happy memory.

When everyone was ready, they all took turns trying to summon a corporeal patronus. Every now and then, Harry would demonstrate and there would be surprised faces as the silvery white stag erupted from Harry's wand and ran around the room. Soon enough however, once everyone got the hang of the charm, the room was filled with silvery white patronuses. The happiness was short lived however, as a crack filled the air and Dobby the house-elf appeared, his bat like ears flapping hard as he ran up to Harry.

"Harry Potter, she is coming!" Dobby squealed causing everybody to stop and look at the elf.

"Who's coming Dobby is it Umbridge?" Harry asked?

Before Dobby could answer, the whole room shook as if someone outside was hitting the room with such an extreme force. As the room shook more, some of the mirrors fell and crashed onto the ground. A small hole had appeared in the one wall near the door, and Harry slowly approached it. Glancing through it, he saw Umbridge with her wand pointed at the wall.

"Bombardo Maxima" Umbridge says the resulting spell slammed into the wall with the force of a small explosion, sending Harry and bits of stone flying backwards. When the dust finally settled, Harry and the others saw Umbridge, Filch, and Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad which had mainly Slytherin members.

"Get them all" Umbridge said, her eyes flashing with glee that she had finally caught them.

The members of Dumbledore's army were rounded up and Umbridge immediately called the Minister who brought with him aurors Dawlish and Shacklebolt. With Harry being the apparent ring-leader of the group, Umbridge, Fudge, and the aurors brought him and Cho Chang the member who had turned on them to Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore sat calmly in his office, his fingers interlaced as Umbridge and Fudge talked.

"As you see here Minister, the group is called Dumbledore's army and Potter here was teaching them defensive magic. It is as we feared Minister, Dumbledore is raising an army to take on the Ministry" Umbridge says as she showed Fudge the list of student's names.

Fudge folded up the piece of parchment and slipped it into his pocket to be used as evidence as he looked at Dumbledore.

"Do you deny starting this group and teaching them to take on the ministry?" Fudge asked.

"No I do not deny it Cornelius" Dumbledore said.

"But sir" Harry began before Dumbledore silenced him.

"As Cornelius has pointed out, the piece of parchment clearly states Dumbledore's army and not Potter's".

"You will be taken to Azkaban where you will await trial for treason, and then when found guilty, you will spend the rest of your life there" Fudge says glaring at Dumbledore.

"Ahh you are under the impression that I will, what's the phrase? Come quietly?" Dumbledore says as he stood up.

Before Fudge or anyone for could do anything, Fawkes, Dumbledore's pet phoenix flew towards his master and with a flash of fire, teleported Dumbledore out of the castle.

Within a few days of Dumbledore's departure from the school, Fudge made Umbridge Headmistress of Hogwarts, who in turn gave every member of Dumbledore's army detention for two weeks. During those long, torturing weeks, each member met in the great hall where they would write lines using the same black quill that Harry had used during his detentions with Umbridge. During each and every session, Umbridge would seat herself in the Headmaster's/Headmistress's chair and act like she was above all of them.

When the two week detentions had finally ended, May was starting and with it came the start of studying for the O.W.L.S. that were fast approaching.

**A/N: End of Chapter 11. Please Read and Review and Please Read and Review my Harry Potter/Resident Evil Crossover titled Saving Me**.


	12. OWLS & A New Beginning

When We Stand Together

Chapter 12

O.W.L.S. & A New Beginning

Finally it was here. O.W.L.S. had arrived and the time leading up to them saw Harry and his friends in the library studying five years of past notes. Harry and Ron would have O.W.L.S. in Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Defense Against The Dark Arts, Divination, and History of Magic. Hermione would have the same except instead of Divination, She had Ancient Runes.

"This is impossible" Ron says throwing down his quill in exhaustion.

Both Harry and Hermione who had been going over wand movements for Charms paused in their work and glanced at Ron and arched an eyebrow each.

"How can they expect us to remember everything from five years of schooling?" Ron grumbled as he reached into his bag for a new ink bottle.

"That's why you should of taken notes Ronald" Hermione says, annoyed by her friends behavior.

"Why when I've got you Mione?" Ron said grinning at Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes before asking "Which year do you need Ron?"

"2nd year Defense" Ron says before Hermione digs into her bag for the correct notes before handing them to Ron.

Everyday after classes, between lunch, and after dinner, Harry, Ron, and Hermione would return to the library to study for the upcoming O.W.L.S. They knew how important the O.W.L.S. exams were, for depending on how they did, would shape their last two years at Hogwarts with what classes they would take.

...

The exams themselves would take place in the great hall. For the Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, and Defense Against The Dark Arts O.W.L.S. there would be two parts, a written and practical. As for the rest, it would just be written. The week before the exams were to begin, Professor McGonagall walked down and passed out the schedules for the exams.

Harry tuned out everything as he looked down at his exam schedule.

**Monday**

**Morning: Written Portion of Potions**

**Afternoon: Practical Portion of Potions**

**Tuesday**

**Morning: Written Portion of Charms**

**Afternoon: Practical Portion of Charms**

**Wednesday**

**Morning: Divination**

**Afternoon: Herbology**

**Thursday**

**Morning: Written Portion of Transfiguration**

**Afternoon: Practical Portion of Transfiguration**

**Friday**

**Morning: Written Portion of Defense Against The Dark Arts**

**Afternoon: Practical Portion of Defense Against The Dark Arts/Written History of Magic**

The rest of the week followed as it did before, studying in the library, pop quizzes from Hermione and not a lot of sleep.

Monday came quick and Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way down to the Great Hall where the four long house tables had been removed and replaced with desks. Once the written part of the Potions O.W.L.S. were over, Harry and the others returned to the common room to go over the potions they were sure that they would be ask to brew in the practical part.

After a quick lunch, the great hall was changed back like it was in the morning and it was time for the practical session for potions. This continued throughout the week as the exams went on. The one thing that annoyed Harry the most was the fact that Umbridge would keep on walking up and down the aisles and it got not only annoying but distracting. However the shit wouldn't really hit the fan until Friday afternoon. Harry and his friends had just finished their fifteen minute break between the practical portions of Defense, and were just getting started on their History of Magic O.W.L. when a loud bang erupted outside in the entrance hall. Umbridge tried to act like she didn't hear anything, but that got harder to do as the bangs got louder.

With a scowl on her face, Umbridge walked towards the doors to see what all the commotion was. About halfway there, the doors burst open and Fred and George Weasley flew in on their brooms, a trail of fireworks following them. Umbridge was yelling herself hoarse as she ran after the twins yelling at them to get down as fireworks showered down in the great hall. Umbridge and Filch ran after them leaving those in the great hall alone.

The students were cheering on the twins, Harry among them as he made his way through the crowd to his friends, His scar erupted in pain and he fell into unconsciousness.

_~*Harry's vision*~_

_The room was dark, just barley lit enough by an eerie light blue light. Inside were thousands upon thousands of shelves. Each one holding a crystal ball, about the size of a softball. Somehow with the low lighting, Harry was able to make out Sirius, who was on his knees, his robes torn and bloody as a high cold voice from behind said "I need that prophecy"._

_From the shadows behind Sirius, came the one person that Harry despised and hated above all others. It was Voldemort. The dark wizard who had murdered his parents and countless other innocents, both Wizard and Muggle alike._

"_Give me that prophecy Black and I may show you mercy" Voldemort said icily._

"_No, to get it you'll have to kill me" Sirius said, his voice raspy._

"_Oh I will in due time but first Crucio!" Voldemort yelled pointing his wand at Sirius who automatically began to converse on the ground._

_~* End Vision~*_

Harry came back into consciousness with a start. Several students were gathered around him. Gingerly he got to his feet and fought through to Cedric and the others.

"Voldemort has Sirius. I saw him torturing him. He wants Sirius to get him something. They're at the Ministry we have to leave now!" Harry said.

His words were met by slight skepticism, especially by Hermione who said "Harry what if Voldemort is just showing you this so he can lure you away from the protection of the school?"

Harry knew Hermione meant right but he couldn't help his response. "Yeah so what if it is Hermione? Am I supposed to just let him die? He's the only family I've got left and I will not lose him".

Hermione bit her bottom lip, knowing it was futile to try to argue with Harry when he set his mind to something. They were torn out of their thoughts when Neville asked:

"Harry how exactly are we supposed to get to London?"

"We fly of course" Luna said as she, Neville, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Cedric followed Harry outside.

Twenty minutes later, Harry and the others were flying to London on the backs of creatures called Thestrals; large winged horses that had skeletal bodies and some reptilian features. Within a couple hours, the group made it back to London and Harry led them to the visitor's entrance that Sirius had told him about. Somehow all seven of them were able to fit into the phone booth.

"Ok whoever is closest to the phone dial 6-2-4-4-2" Harry says.

Ginny was the closest and as soon as she finished dialing the numbers, there was a whoosh and the telephone box began to lower into the ground. Once in the atrium, the doors to the phone booth opened and everyone got out, making their way to the lifts.

Once in the lifts, Harry and his friends rode it down to level nine. As the doors opened, Harry instructed his friends to get their wands out and to be watchful for any kind of movement. After spending an hour of searching, Harry and his friends finally found the correct room. Just like in his vision, the room had shelves upon shelves with crystal balls the size of a softball.

Everyone lit their wands and Harry said "He should be at the end of row 97".

Together, Harry and his friends slowly made their way to the end of row 97. When they arrived however, instead of seeing the prone form of Sirius or the scene of Voldemort torturing Sirius, there was nothing. Just utter blackness. Harry ran his wand over the area looking for any kind of sign of Sirius.

"Harry this one has your name on it" Neville said, shaking Harry from his thoughts.

Biting his bottom lip, Harry walked over to where Neville was standing and there he saw it. On a little sign next to the softball sized crystal ball that Neville pointed to were the words "Harry Potter/Dark Lord".

Reaching up, Harry grabbed the glass ball and clutched it tightly in his hand. As he did, in his mind he heard the voice of Professor Trelawney, his divination teacher at Hogwarts.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies"_

"That's a good boy Potter, now would you kindly hand me that prophecy?" came the cold drawing voice of Lucius Malfoy.

Wheeling around, Harry came face to face with Malfoy Sr. Behind him stood Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius's deranged cousin.

Harry and his friends kept close together as they were slowly surrounded by other Death Eaters.

"If this was the thing that Voldemort wanted why didn't he come and get it himself?" Harry asked, his eyes never leaving Lucius's cold grey ones.

"Prophecies can only be retrieved by those in which the prophecy was made about. Now hand me that prophecy and we can all be on our way" Lucius said, a sneer on his lips.

"Haven't you always been curious about the connection between yourself and the Dark Lord? The reason why he failed to kill you fourteen years ago as an infant? All those answers that you seek Potter are right there in your hand. Give it to me and together we may be able to find the answers." Lucius says, his hand outstretched.

"I've waited fourteen years to find out why he targeted me and my family. Fourteen years of wondering why me?" Harry whispered.

"I know" Lucius said.

"I suppose I can wait just a bit longer, NOW!" Harry yelled.

Together Harry, Cedric, Ron, Luna, Ginny, Hermione, and Neville all yelled Stupefy at the same time. The resulting combined spell sent a shockwave through the hall of prophecy, which in turn sent Lucius and the other Death Eater's flying back. With their pathway now clear, Harry and his friends ran towards the exit as fast as they could. They had just got there when they saw Lucius and the other death eaters heading towards them.

"Reducto!" Ginny yelled, her wand pointing towards the oncoming Death Eaters. The Death Eaters themselves had to swerve to dodge the incoming spell. Neither parties were expecting what happened next. Ginny's reducto spell was so powerful that the entire floor was starting to disintegrate, which in turn caused the shelves with the prophecies to fall in. Harry and his friends were just able to escape before the entire hall collapsed in on itself.

It appeared that during their scuffle with the death eaters, instead of leading back to the hallway with the lift, it opened up into a whole different room altogether. The rooms itself made it look like they were in a cave as the ground was not the usual cool tile of the atrium and hallway leading up to the department of mysteries. Up on a slight outcropping stood a stone archway and as they got closer, Harry swore he could hear voices.

The sound of air whipping around the room caused Harry to turn around. As he did he saw clouds of blackness heading straight towards them.

"Get behind me" Harry yelled as he held his wand tightly.

Cedric and the others dove behind Harry as the Death Eaters surrounded them. Harry knelt close to the floor as he felt hands grabbing at him trying to get the prophecy. As soon as it started, Harry felt the grabbing hands stop. As he got to his feet he saw why, since they couldn't get the prophecy from Harry, the death eaters grabbed Harry's friends. They were going to use them as a bargaining chip for the prophecy.

"Did you really think that a group of teenagers stood a chance against us? Now Potter give me the prophecy or watch your friends die" Lucius says as he walked up to Harry.

Just as Harry placed small glass ball into Lucius's outstretched hand, there was a flash of white light and Harry's eyes widened when he saw who just appeared behind Lucius. Arching an eyebrow, Lucius turned around and came face to face with Sirius Black.

"Get the hell away from my godson Malfoy" Sirius growled before throwing a right hook which caught the Malfoy elder hard in the side of his face. The impact of the punch sending the Malfoy elder tumbling down away from Harry. As Lucius fell he dropped the prophecy and he jumped forward to catch it but he was too late. The small glass ball smashed against the ground, thick billowy white smoke rising from the broken glass ball. This happened to prove to be the best distraction for all around flashes of white light appeared, bringing with them Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, and Kingsley Shackelbolt.

The Order members were able to get the other death eaters away from Harry's friends and Harry watched as Cedric led the others up to the door to get out of there. This was all he was able to see before Sirius shoved him out of the way of an incoming spell.

"You've done great Harry, now follow the others and get out of here. We'll take it from here son" Sirius says.

"No I'm not leaving you Sirius" Harry said softly.

Before Sirius could reply, both he and Harry were drawn into a duel against Lucius and unnamed death eater. The duel was very fast paced as both Harry and Sirius dueled Lucius and Harry the unnamed death eater.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled, the jet of red light shooting out of his wand and hitting the unnamed death eater, sending him flying backwards. There was a dull thud as his body hit the wall behind him where he slumped to the ground unconscious.

"Good one Harry" Sirius yelled as he shot a disarming charm at Lucius. The disarming charm sending Lucius's wand flying out of his hand. Sirius followed this up with a full body bind charm. Lucius automatically fell to the ground, his body frozen.

The happiness however was short-lived. For as soon as Lucius had fallen, Bellatrix Lestrange had taken his place. Her agility and master of the dark arts was more than enough for Harry and Sirius combined.

Bellatrix laughed like a maniac as she fired off a killing curse. The jet of life-killing green light heading straight for Sirius. It was if time slowed down and Harry found himself remembering that fateful night in the graveyard at the end of last year and how he had saved Cedric from the same deadly curse. No longer would the people he cared about would die for him. Harry charged forward and knocked Sirius aside. As he did, the jet of green light hit him squarely in the chest sending him flying backwards and through the stone archway.

Seeing the life leave his godson's eyes as he fell through the archway drove Sirius into a maniacal rage. Forgoing his wand, He threw himself at Bellatrix. Sirius shoved Bellatrix down onto her back, his hands at her throat with which he began to squeeze and choke. Bellatrix started to turn blue, her eyes widening as she clawed at Sirius's hands hoping to get them off her throat. Alas it was to no avail as Sirius twisted his hands and there was a sickening cracking sound. Sirius had broken Bellatrix's neck.

Standing up, Sirius slowly made his way back up to the atrium. Once there he saw Dumbledore talking with the minister. He made his way over to Cedric and the others and asked "What happened? Why is Dumbledore talking to the minister?"

"He and Voldemort just had a duel here and Dumbledore was able to freeze time just for a short while, allowing Fudge to see him when he and some other ministry officials arrived." Hermione explained.

Sirius nodded, biting his bottom lip as Cedric asked "Sirius Where's Harry?"

"I'm sorry Cedric, Harry…Harry is gone" Sirius says, his voice cracking.

"Gone what do you mean gone?" Cedric asked his eyes widening.

"After our duel with Malfoy and the other death eater, Bellatrix appeared and dueled us both at the same time. It was fast paced going back and forth. However she shot a killing curse at me and at the last second Harry shoved me aside. The curse hit him in the chest and he fell through the archway which is called the Veil." Sirius explained.

…

Word of what happened at the Department of Mysteries quickly spread around Hogwarts. No one could believe that Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived was dead. With Harry dead, it seemed that the hope he'd installed while teaching Dumbledore's Army diminished. Harry's friends were all angry and upset, none more however then Cedric. He had loved Harry so much and he was fighting a losing battle within himself. On one hand Cedric was beyond angry at Sirius for letting this happen. On the other, he knew how Harry was and how much he loved his godfather. He knew that Harry would have done anything to protect Sirius.

…

The End-Of-The-Year feast was nothing to celebrate. Hogwarts had lost one of its own. The walls were covered with silk black banners with the words Harry James Potter 1981-1996 written in gold. There was no talking at all. Up at the High table the teachers were silent themselves. Finally it was Dumbledore who broke the silence.

"Harry Potter was more than just the boy-who-lived. Harry was the purest of heart and possibly one of the best Gryffindor's ever to arrive at this school. He had unwavering loyalty and courage was mixed with his high intelligence and resourcefulness. These may be qualities for each of Hogwarts houses; however it was these qualities that made Harry just as much a Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin just as equally as he was a Gryffindor".

There was absolute silence before Dumbledore went on.

"It was brought to my attention that when he returned from the ministry, Cedric Diggory found something interesting in Harry's trunk". Dumbledore reached into his pocket and pulled out what appeared to be some kind of disc.

"This appears to be what the muggles call a CD or compact disc. I believe Harry has left us all a message and I believe he'd want everyone to hear it". Dumbledore says.

Dumbledore placed the CD down in front of him and lightly tapped it with his wand, muttering a spell under his breath. There was a flash of bright light before the disc began to vibrate. As it did Harry's voice filled the hall.

"Hey everybody, if you're hearing this then I'm most likely dead or something worse happened to me. Hermione, Ron you two were the best friends anybody could ask for, even if I had to put up with your constant bickering. The rest of Gryffindor house, you gave me something that I've always wanted, a family. Cedric, I love you with all my heart, and I will never stop so live for me until we see each other again. Now I also have a message for Hogwarts as a whole including all four houses".

"The petty and pathetic house rivalries need to stop. I know I'm probably asking for a miracle here but there needs to be a house unity among us. If we are to stop Voldemort and his followers from making this planet dark, we must stand together and unite as one. No longer should anyone care whose parentage is or how high someone's IQ is. The coming war will bring us to our breaking point, but that is what separates us from Voldemort and his followers. We actually have something worth fighting for, something worth dying for".

Harry's voice started to fade, only slightly as music erupted into the hall from the CD. Only a few minutes later, everyone could make out Harry's voice. He was singing.

_One more depending on a prayer_

_And we all look away_

_People pretending everywhere_

_It's just another day_

_There's bullets flying through the air_

_And they still carry on_

_We watch it happen over there_

_And then just turn it off_

_Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_We must stand together_

_(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_There's no giving in_

_(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Hand in hand forever_

_(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_That's when we all win_

_(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_That's, that's, that's when we all win_

_That's, that's, that's when we all win_

_They tell us everything's alright_

_And we just go along_

_How can we fall asleep at night?_

_When something's clearly wrong_

_When we could feed a starving world_

_With what we throw away_

_But all we serve are empty words_

_That always taste the same_

_We must stand together_

_(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_There's no giving in_

_(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Hand in hand forever_

_(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_That's when we all win_

_(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_That's, that's, that's when we all win_

_That's, that's, that's when we all win_

_The right thing to guide us_

_Is right here, inside us_

_No one can divide us_

_When the light is nearly gone_

_But just like a heartbeat_

_The drumbeat carries on_

_And the drumbeat carries on_

_(Just like a heartbeat)_

_(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_We must stand together_

_(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_There's no giving in_

_(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Hand in hand forever_

_(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_That's when we all win_

_(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_That's, that's, that's when we all win_

_That's, that's, that's when we all win_

After the song finished that was it, the end of Harry's message.

Dumbledore and the other teachers watched as students from each house began to get up and socialize with students from the other houses. Finally after so long, the houses of Hogwarts were united. It was sad that all it took for this to finally happen was the death of a student but what Harry said resonated in everybody. In order to protect what they each held dear, then everyone would need to stand together and be one.

**A/N: End of Chapter 12 and End of When We Stand Together! This chapter was hard to write because I wanted to try something different. I will be doing a sequel for this later down the road so don't worry about "Harry's death". For the time being I hope you enjoy my upcoming stories which include the rest of Saving Me and the beginning of Animal I've Become.**


End file.
